


I'll wait a bit

by MeCrossYou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cheesy, M/M, lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeCrossYou/pseuds/MeCrossYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao had to wait because Midorima is not good with feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll wait a bit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fromthefarshore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthefarshore/gifts).



> This is a bday fic for fromthefarshore. Happy birthday! This one is lame, cheesy and short, but I had to because of one thing that you‘ll know when you see it. ♥

Takao wanted Midorima to catch up himself. He didn‘t want to push. So he waited. Waited until Midorima used his incredible brain to add the missing pieces. Waited until Midorima was so lost himself he couldn‘t be oblivious anymore. Waited until Midorima came to him and swept him away by saying „sorry, love“. 

\-------- 

They met in school, when as freshmen they joined the basketball team. 

“Did you hear it?” kids were whispering. “It’s him, in our school!” and “He’s one of the Generation of Miracles!”. 

Takao stared like the others. He was fascinated, it was like staring at the sun, the glory, the talent. It felt like they had their own basketball celebrity. And Midorima was, to them. Takao felt like if he could touch him, maybe Midorima would pass some of his talent, like magic, to him. Maybe if they were friends, Midorima would _want_ to share it. Takao stared at the proud posture of a green haired boy, admiring and captivated. 

\----- 

Midorima talked to no one. Takao wanted to get angry, to laugh at him, for being too proud, for thinking that he was better than them. But then he tossed Midorima the ball and smiled at him when the other boy caught it. Midorima’s eyes were so big, you could see galaxies in them. When their eyes locked Takao felt his soul leaving his body. The intensity spiked the hair at the back of his neck, air got sucked out of his lungs. The galaxies spun and maybe he was a star in one of them. Maybe he could be just a little part of him. 

It lasted only a split second, but it was enough. Midorima’s surprised expression changed back in to his stone cold poker face and the barely visible flush of his cheeks could be blamed on a hard practise routine, but Takao knew better. He saw better. In that moment, he started waiting. 

\------ 

There were times when Takao thought to himself why the hell did he wait. Was it worth it? Why couldn’t he push just a little? He couldn’t, because then it’d be pointless, that was the truth. Midorima barely showed his emotions, affection was out of the question. It wouldn’t be real, it wouldn’t be it, he had to know, just like Takao knew. 

\------ 

Takao was weak. 

“Shin-chan, why the hell are you drinking this atrocious stuff?” Takao asked, picking blackened fries out of his plate and dropping them on Midorima’s empty tray. 

“It’s beneficial to the human body.” Midorima replied, sipping a mud coloured juice. 

“It’s gross.” 

“How can you know it’s gross when you haven’t tried it?” 

“Broccoli and bean drink has to be gross.” 

“It also has carrots.” 

Takao laughed at that, laughed until tears shone at the corners of his eyes. He was weak. He couldn’t stay away. 

\------ 

Takao had friends. Midorima had Takao. Midorima would never admit it, but Takao was his best friend. Takao knew it and every time he thought of it, his smile outshined the stars. 

\------- 

Midorima brought a gigantic pen with him to school. 

“Today’s lucky item, I assume.” Takao found it incredibly funny. 

“Oha Asa said I had to had the biggest pen available, so I didn’t want to take any chances.” Midorima explained, fixing his glasses, not looking embarrassed at all. 

Making fun of Midorima and annoying him was Takao’s true purpose in life, so he didn’t let the opportunity go. 

“ Oh yes, of course. With a pen that big you can finally write your series of books why weird ass drinks with beans in them will definitely make you throw up.” 

“They won’t. They are healthy. And I’m going to hit you with it if you don’t let it go.” 

“Sorry, you are right. After a while of drinking those beans will start to grow out of your nose.” 

Rubbing his head where the pen hit him, Takao still couldn’t stop laughing. 

\----- 

It was a bit later when Takao started to dream about kissing Midorima. Surely, that kind of attempt would leave him with broken limbs and possibly a fractured skull, so his original plan to wait was still ongoing. But daydreaming couldn’t hurt, Takao thought. He had no idea how kissing Midorima would feel like, but he imagined Midorima would probably taste like one of his drinks and kiss carefully, with precision and calculation, like he did everything in life. Still, Takao wanted it. He wanted to kiss during sunlight, to kiss during rain. He wanted to kiss one of the very rare smiles Midorima showed when he thought Takao wasn’t looking and wanted to kiss the frown Midorima didn’t realize he made when he was concentrated. In a sad, longing kind of way, daydreaming did hurt. 

\---- 

Every month practise grew harder and longer. After the team left, Takao stayed with Midorima to practise a little longer, because Midorima was obsessed with doing everything perfectly and Takao was obsessed with the perfect Midorima. 

“You know, last year I didn’t think you could get better at this Shin-chan, but now I think you have.” Takao mused, passing Midorima the ball. 

“It’s only natural with the amount of training we do.” Midorima said under his breath, shooting the balls with a 100% precision. 

“Do you think I got better too?” Fishing for compliments wasn’t so bad, when they were deserved, Takao told himself. 

“No.” Midorima deadpanned, looking away. 

“Oh my god, Shin-chan, did you just make a joke?” 

“No, I just said that you still suck.” 

“No way, look at me, I can so hear the smile on your face.” 

\---- 

Midorima got sick, even with all his healthy drinks. Takao wanted to go visit him, but Midorima insisted that he did not miss the class trip to a history museum. So Takao went with a purpose to report everything interesting he saw, but it was so boring, he ended up dozing off the entire visit. Takao believed, Midorima didn’t even expect Takao to listen what the teacher had to say anyway. He hated history. 

After the visit to the museum, they had a picnic outside on the lawn in the park. Girls had made them lunch in boxes, sun was bright, grass was very green. While Takao joked around with his classmates, a note reached him. It was from one girl in his class, the type of pretty girl who knew she was pretty and knew how to use it. Takao didn’t really like her. The note said : Do you like me? Mark “yes” if yes. Do a backflip if no. 

Takao was strong with all the basketball training, so he easily managed the backflip. Only one person could get the _yes_ from him. 

\---- 

“You just got better after being _sick_ and you still drink that crap? It didn’t help you the last time.” Takao threw his hands in the air, exasperated. 

“That was unrelated. And I like it.” Midorima kept looking behind Takao all lunch break. “Hinoi has been killing you with her stare all week. What happened?” 

“Maybe she likes me.” Takao smiled, teasing. 

“And she chooses to express her feelings by plotting a murder?” 

“Ah, she’s just affectionate like that.” Takao joked, not turning around. He has been avoiding the said girl like fire. 

“Seriously Takao, what did you do?” Midorima sighed. 

“Is it that hard to believe a girl could actually like me? 

“Yes.” 

“You are so rude, Shin-chan.” 

“Just because you are that annoying.” 

But for how long he still had to wait? 

\--------- 

Another year passed by so quick Takao had to hold up and take a moment to catch up with it. At this rate, he’ll soon run out of time. 

“What are you doing after this, Shin-chan?” 

“Going home.” 

“No, I mean after school.” 

Midorima took a moment to reply. “My parents want me to go to medical school. “ 

Takao looked at him closely. “Do you want that?” 

“I guess so.” Midorima replied and quickly changed the topic. “What about you?” 

“I’m going home, too.” 

Midorima sighed deeply, and his face twitched. It did that when he was especially annoyed. 

“You are five years old.” He muttered. 

“Excuse me, but I do not appreciate being called old like yourself. I’m four and a half.” 

Takao had to run to avoid the basketballs aimed at his head. 

\------ 

“We will be meeting during the break for training, so don’t let yourselves go.” Their captain lectured before dismissing them. 

Takao waited for Midorima to tie his shoelaces. 

“Ah, Midorima.” The coach came to them. “I trust you’ll be practising hard, as always. Probably with your trusted sidekick here, right Takao?” The man chuckled. 

“I’m not his sidekick!” Takao protested at the same time Midorima said “He’s not my sidekick.” 

Well, that was unusual, Takao thought. Midorima was defending him instead of just brushing it off, or rather, agreeing. 

Coach looked super uncomfortable and excused himself with a laugh. 

“I don’t want to be your sidekick.” Takao whispered. 

“You’re not. I never thought you were.” Midorima said, surprised. 

“Then what am I, Shin-chan?” Takao couldn’t bring himself to look up from the ground. They were outside ant the asphalt was cracked. Takao made himself fascinated by the length and curve of the crack, exploring it rather than meeting the galaxies he wanted to get lost in. 

“What are you talking about? You’re just Takao.” Midorima answered, startled. 

Takao tried with all his might to mask his sadness with a broad smile. “Yeah… I am.” He left Midorima standing there, eyes wide, expression calculating again. 

\---- 

It rained that evening. Takao was crouched on the sofa, contemplating his life while his parents and sister were out. He felt his heart ache. He tried to will it down. He smiled. He almost cried. 

The doorbell rang. 

Midorima was drenched in water, green hair plastered to his face, panting hard. 

“Shin-chan!” Takao exclaimed. “What are you doing here?” 

Midorima’s gaze could stop a planet. And it did, the planet did stop, because Takao was suddenly painfully aware of the stillness of the world around him. Midorima did not answer. He just took Takao’s face in both of his hands and leaned in. 

Kissing Midorima didn’t feel at all calculated or careful. It tasted of rain and sweetness, and it was passionate, it was months of feelings and energy put into the act, it was storm and wind, sunshine and warmth. Teeth clashing, tongues battling, breathtaking and wild. Takao’s daydreams seemed like nightmares compared to the marvellous reality. Only when Takao’s lungs demanded oxygen to the point that it was painful did they pull apart. 

“Since when? Midorima asked. 

Takao laughed, wholeheartedly happy. “Since the beginning. Took you long enough.” 

“Sorry, love.” Midorima whispered into his lips. 

Finally, Takao could stop waiting. 

**Author's Note:**

> Told you it was lame


End file.
